from dream to reality
by mayly5000
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto but doesn't has the guts to tell him. someone enters his dream! read how his secret comes to light. how will he react? anh what about naruto? Narusasu oneshot don't like don't read. R


_**From dream to reality **_

With a loud crack the door to Sasuke's bedroom opened and a man came in. he looked over to the bed. He could see Sasuke was sound asleep. He smirked and walked over to the bed, then tied the raven's hands to the bed above his head. Then he sat down on the ravens hips and did a few hand seals and placed two fingers on Sasuke's forehead while he placed his other hand on the boy's stomach. He smirked again and closed his eyes.

* * *

The Uchiha came into his bedroom wrapped in Naruto's arms, locked into a fierce kiss. The ravens legs where around the blonde's hips so Naruto was carrying him. The blonde sat down on the bed with Sasuke on his lap. they separated after a little while, looking at each other.

"I love you Naruto" he said in a soft and loving voice. Naruto smiled, turned them around and pushed him down on the bed.

"Love you to Sasu" then the blonde started to nibble on the raven's neck. Sasuke just moaned and turned his head to the side to give him more room and nestled his hand in the blonde's hair.

"How long?" Naruto asked then bit down softly.

"Nnn… What do you mean?" Naruto sat back up and took the ravens shirt off.

"How long have you been in love with me?" he asked and began to nibble at Sasuke neck again while one of his hand went to play with his nipple.

"Since high school…Ahhhh…Nnn" the blonde smirked against his skin.

"Oh, really?" he asked teasingly, pinching his nipple.

"Y-Yeah" Naruto's smirk widened.

"how many times do you dream of me doing this to you?" the raven moaned hard at the question.

"E-Every night" he smirked even harder at his answer and leaned up so he could look in the ravens eyes. They kissed for a few seconds and then Naruto leaned in close to his ear and whispered softly.

"Open your eyes" confused at his words he asked:

"What do you mean Naru?" the blonde just smirked and whispered again.

"Open your eyes and wake up" when the words sunk in he shot up into a sitting position and placed his hands on Naruto shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"No not yet" with that said he kissed him again, but the blonde pulled away grabbed his wrist and pushed him back down with his hands next to his face. He leaned in next to his ear again.

"Open your eyes and wake up" the raven started to struggle against his hold trying desperately trying get free.

"No I don't want to wake up!" that was all he said over and over again.

When he calmed down the blonde who's head was still next to his ear asked:

"Why not Sasu?" he leaned back up again and his eyes widened at what he saw… Sasuke was crying.

"Because if I wake up you'll be gone again" the blonde slowly smiled and placed his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Please Sasu, you have to wake up now" then he kissed him again.

* * *

The man opened his eyes and took his fingers away from Sasuke's fore head when he heard a soft groan. The raven could feel weight on his hips and something on his stomach, so he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Naruto's face his eyes shot wide open and he stared at him.

"N-Naruto?" he asked in disbelieve. The blonde just nodded and smirked.

"Your dream was really interesting" Naruto laughed at him. "Never thought I could control your dream so easily though" then he smirked. Sasuke's eyes widen and tried to get up but failed since his hands were tied to the bed. he got nervous.

"Y-You mean you did all that?" he was staring at him with disbelief and hate in his eyes. The blonde just nodded again, still smirking. _'That son of a bitch!'_ Then it hit him. _'Oh no! I told him I dream about him every night… And that I love him...Shit! '_ he panicked but didn't say anything.

"Why?" he asked with a small and insecure voice. The blondes smirk widened.

"Because I wanted to test a theory" the raven looked puzzled.

"What theory?" the blonde leaned in next to his ear.

"well the theory that you where in love with me of course" the raven stiffened and swallowed hard.

"S-Since when" the blond let out a small giggle.

"I knew for some time" the raven bit his lip.

"H-How did you know" Naruto knew Sasuke was nervous and decided to toy with him a little more.

"Well it wasn't hard to figure out, since you where staring at me so much or looked almost angry whenever I was close with someone else but I wasn't sure, until" he leaned back up to look at the raven's face. his was slightly tuned to the side, his eyes closed with a little blush from embarrassment. "I heard you moan my name last time you stayed at my place" Sasuke's eyes grew wide in one sec. _'NononoNO! I can't believe I did that at his place!'_ he wanted to cry and run out of the room, but couldn't. he did however let a few tears fall down his cheeks. _'It's over he hates me!'_

"Oi! Oi! Sasuke what are you crying 'bout now!" the blonde said, slightly panicked. The raven however refused to open his eyes and started struggling. He just wanted the blond to leave before he would start teasing and bullying him about this, or worse, he would never see him again.

He was about to scream at the blond to get out when he felt two hands on his cheeks, softly wiping the tears away from his eyes. Shocked he opened his eyes only to find the other boy's face an inch away from him, his breathing hitched and his eyes widened in shock, he immediately closed his eyes again.

The chuckle caught him off guard and he slowly opened his eyes again, only to close one of them when a tongue swiped across it, wiping his tears away once again.

After de blonde licked the other tears away he leaned back up a little so he could look at the boy's face. He was looking at him, confused. The blonde smiled at him.

"What are you thinking?" it was a soft question, but looking at the blondes face he knew Naruto wanted the truth and he wouldn't stop until he had it. Besides his secret was out and his friendship was already unfixable so he might as well tell the truth. So he opens his mouth to say exactly what's on his mind, only to find out he didn't have the courage to do it. He quickly closes his mouth and turns his head to the side, his face hidden by his raven locks.

The blond raises an eyebrow at Sasuke's display and slowly turns the boy's head towards him. "Come on Sas, you can tell me. I promise not to make fun of you" with a big grin the blond watches Sasuke's face expectantly, watching the boy bite his lip while looking everywhere but at him, trying to get to a decision. After what seems like hours to Naruto, Sasuke sighs but still doesn't look at him.

"I..feel ashamed….And I just know that I've lost you as a friend forever… I mean.. No one could live while knowing their best friend is in love with them… At least not while knowing they…You know…Dream about them Like…Like…What I mean is! I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore and would probably never talk to me again but please! Don't make fun of me and-" a hand on his lips stopped him mid speech. "Damn Sasuke! I asked what you were thinking not a whole story" the blonde chuckled. "Try again!" then he grinned. The Raven however didn't find it amusing at all, so finally fed up he yelled: "I don't wanna lose you, you jackass! I LOVE YOU!"right after he realized what he said he closed his mouth and his eyes widened before he quickly closed them again. Breaking out of the hold the blond had on face he looked away and bit his lip. His mouth trembling, a sign the boy was close to crying again.

Before he even had the chance to say anything else he found lips crashing down on his own. And for the god knows how many times, his eye widened once again, staring right at closed eyelids. The kiss was soft, just a pressing of lips. Naruto pulled away and Sasuke could only stare at him with wide confused eyes, waiting for an explanation. Naruto just stared back at him with a gaze he didn't understand.

"You know, I always knew you liked me, or at least admired me in some way. But when you slept over at my place last time and you started moaning… I actually panicked…thinking you had a nightmare or something…So I got over to wake you up, but as soon as I grabbed your shoulders to… You know shake you 'wake… You arced up and…Uhm…kinda… M-Moaned my n-name…"at this the blonde blushed. "And I was kinda surprised and I… I have been thinking about it ever since" Naruto sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat down, but thankfully the rave could still see the side of the man's face, he looked a bit sad.

" At first… I admit I was sorta grossed out" Sasuke winced at this "But I realized that I look at you more than I should and think about you more than any of my other friends, So after that I thought that I should go and uhm…get some advise" the man flushed at that. "Seeing as I uhhh… don't truly understand feelings like love, I don't know how it feels or _what_ kind of love " he scratched the back of his head in discomfort, still not looking at the Uchiha.

"But that isn't your fault. You grew up without a family! The only one that showed you some kind of love was the third Hokage and Iruka" it was just a whisper but it was loud enough for the blonde to hear. He gave a small sad smile and a small 'thank you' before he broke out of it, shook his head and smiled happily.

"Anyway! I went to Iruka for some advice and he explained quite a lot and he made me realize the love I felt for him was a fatherly find of love as well as for Kakashi I suppose. And he said that the love between me and Gaara was sort of a brotherly love. And Sakura…well that was just a crush from a long time ago, I don't like her at all anymore. After he explained all that he asked if I felt the same way about you as I felt for Gaara… and It kinda was…but…"he looked back at the Uchiha placing a hand on the boys cheek, looking into those hopeful eyes.

Sasuke was holding his breath _'This is it! He is ether going to make or break my heart' _

"It was different, stronger then that" Naruto lowered himself onto Sasuke again and maneuvering himself in between the boys legs, lips inches away from his lips. "Oh god damnit just say it already!" came the impatient replay from the Uchiha. The blond however just laughed before kissing him hard, making the boy gasp before plunging his tongue into the boy's mouth. He felt Sasuke follow his lips when the blond ended their kiss.

"I love you too Sasuke"

Sasuke just smiled, not knowing what else to do. "R-really? You're not just saying that too make me feel better?"

The other man's eye just twitched. "No I'm lying!" it was sarcastic and the man glared at him. "Who the hell do you think I am? Of course I fucking meant it! Idiot"

Relieved the Uchiha chuckled softly before leaning up and pressing his lips against the blondes. It was soft and loving. A hand touched the boy's face before slowly sliding into his hair, a tongue rubbed against his lips before getting tangled into a fierce fight.

Slowly the blondes other hand slid down the boys side, slipped under his pajama shirt and going back up again to slide around the boys chest for a few minutes before it stopped at one of his nipples. A finger swirled around it before softly pinching it, getting a grunt from the boy underneath him.

The hand in his hair left and the hand under his shirt was removed so they could work on getting the shirt up and, ending their kiss for a minute, over the boys head. The hands were now sliding over Sasuke's exposed chest touching everything they could touch, before once again focusing on the ravens nipples, softly pinching and pulling them. The Uchiha couldn't take it anymore and ended their kiss, softly moaning at the touches and the tongue that had now moved towards his neck.

"N-naruto!"

One hand left his nipple to slowly slide down towards the waistband of his pajama pants, teasing the skin just underneath it, waiting.

"Please!"

But since the blond was in a teasing mode he just continued teasing the skin and occasionally going lower. Hitting the head of the boys erection, before moving away. The raven however just moaned and trembled slightly when he hid the head, pulling at the rope around his wrists.

"Stop teasing me you sun of a bitch!" the raven yelled bucking up towards the blonde. Naruto bit down on his neck getting a yelp of pain and surprise.

"Be nice Sasu or I'm not gonna do anything" Sasuke hated how arrogant he sounded but he really needed more, he has been waiting too long for this damnit!

"C'mon Naruto please stop teasing me! I need you!" Was the ravens reply with another buck upward, crushing their hips together for a second, emitting a moan from the both of them.

"As you wish, My love" The ravens breath hitched before he gasped when Naruto grabbed his dick from underneath his boxers and started stroking him slowly, softly. _'He is still teasing me!' _ the Uchiha groaned, moving his hips in hopes of more friction, while softly gasping from the stimulation.

"M-More! Naruto I need moreeeeee pleaseee" Naruto nipped the boys neck once more before moving towards the boys free nipple sucking and nipping at it, making the boy under him groan a bit more. He Uchiha whined when the hand let go of his hard cock and the other hand left his nipple to remove his pants and boxers, before moaning when one hand stated playing with his balls and the other started stroking him again, a bit faster than before and gripping him a tad bit tighter.

"Y-Yes Naruto…Nngh…Please"

The teasing mouth left the boys nipple, giving the boy a quick kiss on his lips before licking his way down south, nipping his nipples, plunging his tongue into his belly button and kissing the tip of the boys Cock, earning a surprised moan from the raven. Removing his hand from Sasuke's hard shaft and placing it at his hips, he started to slowly lick the boys shaft, up and down teasing the slit and the underside of the cock. It didn't take long before the Uchiha begged Naruto for more, tugging at the ropes holding his wrists together in vain, fighting the urge to hold onto to blonde before he hurt his wrist. Instead he grabbed the headboard into a tight grip, thus sparing his poor wrists.

Sucking onto the top of Sasuke's cock while still teasing the slit with his tongue he moved the hand that was still playing with the boys balls to stoke his thigh, his other hand put just a tat bit more pressure on the others hip before swallowing the cock whole, moving his head up and down.

"Aaaarg! F-FUCK! Narutooooooo….!" He was desperately trying to buck up into that amazing heat surrounding him, but it just wasn't working. The blonde however was having a blast with this, feeling the frustrated raven tying to move his hips and wrists, while moaning at his ministrations or shivering with pleasure every time he hummed around his cock. Oh how the blond was loving this, but he too needed more. Quickening his ministrations when he felt Sasuke was close.

"aaaah…I-I'm gonna commeee" Was his warning before his mouth was suddenly filled with the other boys semen. Quickly swallowing it he released the now limp cock from his mouth, and leaned up to kiss his lover on the lips.

"god Naruto, I love you" Smiling the blonde kissed him again before reaching for the lube in his pants pocket. He was about to open it when Sasuke spoke up.

"W-wait! Could you please untie me?" Looking into those desperately pleading eyes, he couldn't help but comply. Lifting his hands to release the boys wrists while catching his lips for another battle.

As soon as the raven's wrists were free he wrapped one around the blondes neck deepening the kiss, while snatching the lube with his other hand.

"Sas.." The blonde began. "You want this, Naru?" he said pulling it behind his back, squashing it between his back and the bed.

"Why Yes Sas, and I would like it back right now" he said glaring at the boy not really understanding what he was trying to pull here.

"Then get undressed! I don't like being the only one naked!" The raven said smirking and trusting himself upwards, against the blonde to get his point across. Naruto however just smirked back sexually. .

"If that is what you want" He said while getting up and getting undressed. It was only after he was done that he noticed that his Lover hasn't been patiently waiting as he thought. No, in fact he had his knees bent with his feet firmly planted onto the ground, they were spread as far as they could, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure and concentration, a hand was covering his mouth, while his other hand was busy stretching his own entrance.

The sight was, as Naruto put it, very erotic. He immediately jumped back onto the bed, sat in between his legs (again) took the hand covering Sasuke's mouth in his and pushed it against the bed next to the boys face.

His eyes snapped open, not noticing the sudden closeness before his mouth was uncovered. Suddenly lips were against his once more before he felt an unknown finger enter his entrance together with his own three, he moaned into the kiss. The Raven removed his fingers only for the blond to replace them with his own. Sasuke's now free hand moved towards the blonde's hair, gripping it tightly at the feeling.

Braking the kiss Sasuke looked down in anticipation only to curse his luck at seeing Naruto cock, IT was HUGE.

"FUCK! I am going to be so sore tomorrow" (insert mental crying emotion here) the blond smirked cockily down at him.

"Don't worry baby, I promise you'll feel real good" Sasuke whimpered at that, but couldn't stop the anticipation.

The fingers in his entrance were removed, the blonde's cock was quickly lubed before he lowed himself further onto the boy. Placing his throbbing cock at his entrance and slowly pushed himself in. earning a pained groan from the boy underneath him.

Both were panting after the blond had completely seethed himself inside the Raven. The Blond was now sucking at the boys neck and stroking his cock slowly, hoping it would help Sasuke relax.

"M-Move…Please" complying the Blond slowly pulled out before slowly pushing back in. at first Sasuke was groaning in pain, but as soon as he started moaning from the pleasure was when Naruto began moving faster.

"more Naruto Harder!" he got exactly what he wanted when the blond lifted his legs onto his shoulders and grabbing his hips in a tight hold, he slammed himself into the boy harder and faster.

Feeling himself coming dangerously close to the edge he grabbed his own cock and tried to pump himself at the rhythm as the blond was pounding into him.

"N-Narruutooo…gonna cumm!"

"W-Wait, j-just a little more!" came Naruto's out of breath replay.

It only took another second before the Raven exploded onto both their chests with a loud scream of Naruto's name. Naruto himself slammed in once more before Cumming inside of Sasuke with a curse and a loud grunt calling Sasuke's name. collapsing on top of the raven, the both of them trying to catch their breath with a feeling of completeness washing over them.

After a while Naruto felt a hand softly pushing a few hairs behind his ear, stroking the Blondes face, the raven-haired boy smiled and gave him a quick kiss before looking at those beautiful eyes again.

"That was amazing Naruto, I love you" he said lovingly gazing into his eyes. Naruto grinned, wrapped his arms around the boys hips, turning them around so the brunet was lying on top of him and pulled the blanked up and over the both of them.

"I love you too Sasuke" he said kissing the boys cheek. "Now sleep you can tell me how good I was tomorrow" He said with a foxy grin, which fell after Sasuke bit his ear.

"Bastard" he mumbled. Sasuke however just got himself comfortable, until he noticed something.

"Na-Naruto! You didn't Pull out!" he scowled at him but didn't get a response other than the bobbing of the others chest when he laughed. Growling he moved again, his head now right above the others heart, the steady beating lulling him into dreamland.

* * *

hey everyone!

for those who know my story _'_what one person can do to you' i would like too let you know that I am going to do some restyling and stuff. allso sorry for updating so late but i've got a very low attention span and it takes me a while to get these things done especcially when i've got a writers block.

so sorry from the problems!

mayly


End file.
